Conociéndonos con recuerdos
by xYamiko
Summary: Después de todo aquello que vivimos, ¿quién imaginaría que terminaríamos así? Yo, la que no puede ver tu doloroso pasado que te marcó tanto, aquí a tu lado. ONESHOT. Toph Zukko


Él estaba ahí, frente a mí. Aunque no podía "verlo" con mis ojos, lo sentía. Lo veía a través de las vibraciones de la tierra, así como sus latidos levemente acelerados. Levanté mis manos lentamente, pues aunque pueda sentir su distancia de mí, no significa que sepa a qué distancia estará de mis manos. Sentí algo duro y plano bajo unas telas cálidas, así que supuse al instante que sería su pecho.

Lentamente subí mis manos buscando su rostro y comencé a acariciarlo con delicadeza: conociendo sus facciones, un poco redondas por sus rasgos algo orientales, y pude sentir cómo se tranquilizaba… No sólo por sus latidos al vibrar la tierra, sino por el suave suspiro que sentí tan cerca de mis brazos. Acaricié su rostro con cuidado, aunque debo admitir que una o dos veces estuve a punto de picarle la nariz, oreja o un ojo. Sonreí por mi torpeza, pero no es mi culpa haber nacido ciega, yo no lo elegí, sólo aprendí a vivir con ello.

Al llegar a su cicatriz, pude sentir como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido un momento. Me pregunté si estaba bien continuar, así que me quedé inmóvil por un rato, esperando una reacción. Él tomo mi mano y continuó el camino de ésta por su cicatriz, sintiendo una lágrima salir de su ojo malo.

-¿Te duele? –pregunté con la voz algo cortada. No estoy acostumbrada a tocar alguna herida, ¡ni siquiera puedo verlas! No tiene caso que las toque si no va a servir de nada.

-No

Al sentir lo seco de su respuesta fruncí un poco el ceño y estuve a punto de apartarme. Me hizo sentir que le incomodo. Pero antes de hacerlo es como si él presintiera, y tomó con más firmeza mi mano, añadiendo:

-En la zona más grave la quemadura estropeó todo, así que no puedo sentir nada. Y en el resto y alrededores no quedó del todo bien mi piel, por lo que sólo siento leves roces, como si todo el tiempo estuviera entumecida…

Sonreí al recordar el día que él accidentalmente quemó mis pies con fuego control. Ese mismo día que intentó unirse a nosotros, y fui el único que creyó en sus palabras. Aunque mis sentidos se cerraron tanto como mi mente en esos momentos, y mi temblor en mis extremidades, tanto por el miedo como el ardor, no me dejaban percibir mucho, estoy segura que llegué a sentir su remordimiento: Sus palabras temblorosas al disculparse, y sus latidos acelerados de desesperación por la culpa. Sí, ese día que salí por mi cuenta en la noche a buscarlo, pero al desconocerme, me quemó los pies.

Sonreí recordando el día que me aferré a su brazo cuando buscábamos a Aang en la isla, y que al anochecer Katara me contó del sonrojo del gran Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

-Así te ves más linda –lo escuché al mirarme sonreír. Formé mi mano en un puño y golpeé su brazo con algo de fuerza para evitar que notara el sonrojo - ¡Au! ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!

-Así demuestro mi cariño, ¿o ya lo olvidaste, Rey de la Nación del fuego? –sonreí burlonamente, sabiendo que aún no está acostumbrado al título, mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Lo tengo en claro desde que lo hiciste el día de la obra que fue un fiasco –contestó con algo de reproche mezclado con berrinche en su voz- Mi Reina del Fuego

-¡Eres un cursi! –reí al escucharlo, cambiando mis manos a posicionarlas en mi cadera, mientras escuchaba a la multitud afuera del palacio alborotarse, y la tierra temblaba al sentir la pesadez del aterrizaje de Appa– al parecer llegó el señorito pies-livianos, andando…

Esquivé el resto de la conversación librándome por recibir al Avatar, es genial usarlo como excusa para tener la última palabra (especialmente porque últimamente se la pasa aquí, en la nueva ciudad conformada por él y Zukko). Me evité las molestias de tener que ajustar mi traje de Sheriff a mi cuerpo, ya que me hartaría de estarlo agrandando cada mes con la venida de Iroh. Ya que Lin insistía en querer un hermanito, ¿por qué no?

Nunca hubiera imaginado, que después de mi miedo por el fuego, a volverme a quemar los pies y sentirme completamente ciega de nuevo… Yo, Toph Beifong, terminaría viviendo en la nación de dicho elemento.

-FIN-

**¡Hola, hola! Lamento mucho mi desaparición por AÑOS, es sólo que sucedieron muchas cosas en mi entorno que me hicieron dejar la escritura. ¡Pero estoy de vuelta! Comenzando con un pequeño oneshot Tokko. Realmente amo esta pareja, desde que vi que Toph era la única que le creía a Zukko cuando quiso unirse al "equipo Avatar" por así llamarle. Y sí, tiene una mezcla de "La leyenda de Aang", con "La leyenda de Korra", pero era para que se sintiera un poco más real para las personas que han visto ambas series. Intenté apegarme bastante a la forma de ser de ambos pero creo que fracasé un poco y lo volví más cursi de lo que sería una real historia de estos dos. Cualquier crítica constructiva es muy bien aceptada, y lamento mucho si les arruiné alguna de las dos series para los que no se la han visto completas, ya que tiene spoilers, siendo que Zukko y Toph se conocen casi al final de "La leyenda de Aang", y aclaran que Lin es hija de Toph, y Iroh de Zukko hasta capítulos mediados o avanzados de "La leyenda de Korra". ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

**PD: NO ME GUSTA EL ZUTARA, siempre he pensado que Katara fue de Aang desde el inicio, que siempre fue obvio el interés de Aang hacia ella y nadie más, y algunos celos de Katara en la isla Kyoshi, etc.**


End file.
